


Choice

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Emotions!!! on Ice [30]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecure Katsuki Yuuri, Insecurity, M/M, Marriage, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Victor is worried.The wedding planning has highlighted Yuuri's insecurities and while he has no intention on breaking off their wedding he's afraid Yuuri might.So when Yuuri barges in on him on their wedding day he's concerned





	Choice

Victor was low key worried.

Despite the fact that he was preparing the marry his soulmate or rather  _ because _ of said soulmate. 

Yuuri had been incredibly stressed by all the wedding planning. His anxiety regularly got the better of him and made him weep on the bathroom floor while saying how he wasn’t good enough for Victor and that Victor should leave him for someone ‘not broken’.

Which would be laughable if it wasn’t for how clearly Yuuri  _ believed _ such nonsense.

It didn’t make him want to break off their wedding but he was increasingly worried that  _ Yuuri  _ might.

(Barcelona hung over Victor’s head like an executioner’s axe)

Despite all of the worries though they were here, at the venue for his wedding to Yuuri, with his tux in a garment bag held by Chris while Yurio texted someone. They found the room where they were meant to get ready and went about getting out makeup, and hanging Tux’s on racks.

A weird tension hung in the air though.

Victor took a shaking breath and was about to ask Chris for his suit when there was a commotion in the hall.

Victor half turned as the door burst open revealing Yuuri, still in his street clothes.

“Yuuri it’s  _ bad luck-” _ Victor heard Phichit protest distantly but he was frozen in place by his lover’s glare.

“Everyone but Victor out” Yuuri’s voice was as steely as his gaze.

“What the actual fu-” Yurio began but was cut off almost immediately.

“Everyone. Out.” there was no arguing with that voice. Everyone clambered to obey leaving Victor alone with Yuuri, pinned down by his lover’s expression.

Barcelona was all Victor could think about.

“Victor” Yuuri’s voice was clipped and sure, “I am a mess. I am an anxious, insecure, fucked up in the head  _ mess. _ Because of that I am giving you one last out. You can walk away right here, right now and I will not even be mad. We’d even still be able to be friends if that is what you want” Victor opened his mouth to protest but snapped it closed when Yuuri held up his hand.

“You  _ can _ walk away now, and I wouldn’t blame you and we’d be okay. But if you stay that’s it. Once we’re married that’s  _ it _ , You can’t walk away anymore. I won’t let you. I may think you’re making a big mistake to marry me because I  _ am _ a mess no matter what you say but this is me giving you an out. This is your one chance to change your mind. After this you’re stuck with me forever” 

There was a silence as Yuuri finished his speech before a slow smile spread across Victor’s face.

“Are you done?” he asked trying to keep the grin off his face and failing miserably. Yuuri nodded once, sharply.

Victor laughed low and joyfully before crossing the room to cradled Yuuri’s face in his hands.

“Oh Yuuri. I’m not going to run. I am  _ dying _ to be stuck with you forever” Victor kissed Yuuri gently who, despite the hard lines of tension in his frame, responded beautifully.

“Even if you run away I’ll come after you and find you” Yuuri warned unnecessarily once Victor pulled back.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way” Victor assured him. 

Yuuri searched Victor’s face with his eyes, gravely serious. 

“Are you sure you want to marry me?” 

“I’m sure” no hesitation from Victor and he answered as firmly and as seriously as Yuuri had asked, his thumbs gently stroking the soft skin of Yuuri’s cheeks.

“Okay. Okay” Yuuri nodded once and the tension bled from him as he grabbed Victor in a tight embrace.

Victor happily held him close, rubbing his back gently.

“Does this mean you’ll stop thinking that you don’t deserve me?” it broke Victor’s heart every time Yuuri said it and it always made him scared that Yuuri would leave.

“No. I’m always going to have moments where I think that. I’m just not going to feel guilty enough to feel like I should leave or that you will” Yuuri explained, “Because I gave you an out so it’s your fault you’re stuck with me” 

Victor couldn’t help laughing. He clung to his lover as he laughed and Yuuri laughed too though there were tears on both sides mixed in their laughter.

“That you did love. I guess it is my fault and I’m more than happy about it” 

“Good”

They stood there for a bit longer just holding each other close before the moment was ruined by a pounding on the door.

“Are you two idiots done being gross? We have to get on with it if you two morons actually want to get married today!” Yurio yelled helpfully.

“Be right there!” Yuuri yelled, half turned towards the door. He turned back to Victor and kissed him once. “I’ll chase you to the ends of the earth if you try to run now”

“Understood” Victor let him go but they were both all smiles as their respective best men and groomsmen separated them once again so they could get ready. 

For all the drama is was reassuring for Victor to know that despite Yuuri’s insecurities he wouldn’t let Victor go now. 

Not ever.

He turned to his friends with a new spring in his step.

“Okay, let’s get me married” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri's speech is almost word for word one I gave my husband on our wedding day before we got married. And it has honestly helped me be a lot less insecure about our ability to stay married. I may feel I don't deserve him but he was given a chance to walk away knowing full well what a mess I am so it's his fault he's stuck with me.
> 
> He doesn't seem to mind it at all though


End file.
